


Binder

by In_The_Ghost_Mode



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Trans Danny, Trans Male Character, in where maddie and Jack discover that they both fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_The_Ghost_Mode/pseuds/In_The_Ghost_Mode
Summary: Maddie doesn't discover Phantoms human form, but she discovers something else that leaves her world just as equally rattled.





	Binder

 

 

Maddie didn’t know that ghosts could looked so panicked. And Phantom looked so _fearful_.

Maddie _never_ thought that she would feel regret for having a ghost beautifully strapped up on her steel experimentation table like a Christmas present. And yet, despite it all she did.

The strangest part about all of this was that before, Phantom looked like it’s usual determined self. Ready to fight for its own existence. Defeat only settled on his features when she delicately tore away the first part of the HAZMAT suit only to find, not skin, not ectoplasm. But a binder.

She dropped the knife. And Jack’s eyes followed it. Jack Fenton didn’t even give a response when it clattered against the hard floor.

This was too unsettlingly human.

Why would a ghost care about the appearance of gender? Or, have the need to define what one was? That… that was a human trait. To care how one looked to others. Boy, girl, neither, both or somewhere in between and to be called according to such.

What ghosts cared about was how to get what they wanted. To create chaos.

And yet, Phantom having a binder defied that. It showed that the ghost boy simply wanted to be that, a boy. And that he didn’t want others to doubt it.

Phantom must’ve figured a way out while Maddie was distracted, because he was sitting upright and was using torn bits of the HAZMAT suit to cover his chest.

Phantom swallowed and began drifting upward. Slowly he started to back away, his legs smearing into the air like black mist.  “well, this is awkward.”

”Everything you ever said” Jack said slowly, "It was true, wasn’t it?”

There was a long pause.

Phantom was still backing away from them, “Yeah, yeah it was.”

Maddie felt sick, if Phantom could express this much humanity, if he could feel her experiments, then so could the other ghosts that she _had_ succeeded in cutting up.

She felt dizzy as she used one hand to balance on the table and the other hand rapped around her stomach. As if that would stop her from feeling queasy. As if that stopped the screams in her head from the too many ghosts before Phantom.

Ghosts weren’t monsters anymore and Maddie’s hands never felt more like sharp claws.

Maddie’s legs were shaking, and her face felt drained.

Phantom reached out for a split second before he withdrawn. His eyes flickered to her knees and face, “Hey, uh mo- Maddie, maybe you should sit down.”

Jack took a step towards Phantom, but stopped when Phantom wheeled back. He was now pressed against the wall and eyes were cautiously on Jack and Maddie.

As much as it hurt, Maddie couldn’t blame him.

And with a blink of an eye, Phantom was gone.


End file.
